


Zealot's Heart

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Fable (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy, Sudeki, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: Несколько героев сидят в таверне "Zealot's Heart" между играми - делятся опытом, обсуждают общие проблемы и пьют, само собой.





	Zealot's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Бессонница еще и не до такого доведет. Не относитесь к этому серьезно - баловство ведь чистой воды. И да, заместительные синонимы тут специально, а не потому, что я не умею писать по-другому ))

_Сердце фанатика_  
склонно к инфарктам  
и остановке  
от умиленья...  
Почти "Риголетто"

  
  
  
В средней паршивости питейном заведении под названием "Zealot's Heart" было людно, но посетители вели себя тихо, и к молодому парню приметной внешности (красные волосы, зеленые глаза и золоченый доспех на редкость нефункционального вида проигнорировать было трудно), который уже примерно час сосредоточенно надирался, никто не приставал.  
  
Ну, почти.  
  
\- Что, плохой день?- рядом с излишне ярким юношей за стойку присел какой-то тип плутовской наружности. Светлые, непривычного сине-зеленого цвета глаза, черная бородка и старый шрам на переносице делали его лицо одновременно хитрым и вызывающим неуместное доверие.  
  
\- Угум, - заметив у нежданного собеседника кривые кинжалы, парень поспешил выудить откуда-то из-под стойки меч.  
  
\- Вот и у меня... - бородатый тип помахал разносчице. - Поделись наболевшим.

  
\- Да ну... просто трудный день. И отец в своем репертуаре - "из-за тебя погибли новобранцы", "из-за тебя погиб мой сын"... Можно подумать, я ему не сын! Или у меня брат не погиб? И вообще... - мечник зло сверкнул раскосыми глазами и присосался к бутылке, не обращая внимания на стоящий тут же стакан.

  
\- О, знакомая история, - сочувственно покивал бородач. - Только меня не отец пилит, а мать. И не за одного брата, а за брата и сестру.

  
\- А что, твоя сестра тоже?.. - оторвался от бутылки парень.

  
\- Нет, моя сестра - маг. Долгая история, - веселый изначально тип как-то помрачнел и обратил пристальное внимание на кружку пива.

  
\- С магичками всегда одни проблемы, - вступил в разговор третий тип, внешности уж вовсе бандитской. Если у посетителя с кинжалами шрам был только на переносице, то у этого красавчика он перечеркивал лицо, пересекая бровь и спускаясь до середины щеки. Мечей у нового участника разговора было целых два, а глаза у него были натурально змеиные, и, будто всего этого было мало, он привлекал к себе внимание роскошной седой гривой. - Это я вам как большой специалист по магичкам сказать могу.

  
\- У тебя проблемы с магами? - брюнет мгновенно напрягся, отставил кружку и потянулся за кинжалами.

  
\- У меня? С ума сошел? Я сам маг... чуть-чуть. У меня проблемы с принцессой, чтоб эту упырицу... - остаток пожелания утонул в кружке светлого пива. Бородатый тип отложил кинжалы и зримо расслабился, зато игнорирующий емкости вместимостью меньше литра юноша скривился как от зубной боли.  
  
\- Принцесса. Точно. Я собирался поговорить с ней сегодня, но она убежала смотреть на запуск новой башни с кристаллами. Что-то в этой науке кажется мне странным и неправильным...

  
\- Хм, еще одна принцесса любит технику? - промурлыкал четвертый участник разговора, подходя к стойке, но не садясь за нее, и даже не облокачиваясь - боялся, видимо, за сохранность щегольского белого сюртука. - Вам не кажется, что тут делается тесновато, господа? Может, пересядем за столик?

  
\- Я - за, только свободных столиков-то и нет, - вздохнул парень с мечом, понимая, что план тихо напиться в одиночестве уже не осуществить.

  
\- Я вижу кучу свободных мест во-о-он за тем, - кивнул вглубь зала вновьприбывший. - Там, конечно, наличествуют две прекрасных и немного грустных дамы, но они, думаю, согласятся вытерпеть нашу компанию... Пойду поинтересуюсь их мнением на этот счет, - странный тип одернул полы своего сюртука так, чтобы пистолеты не виднелись из-под него уж слишком вызывающе, и отправился договариваться с дамами.  
  
Одна из них, молоденькая девушка, покрытая светящимися татуировками, сделала вид, что в упор не видит ехидно ухмыляющегося стрелка в белом, другая, суровая рыжеволосая красавица лет тридцати, обозрела желающую общения и места за столом компанию мужчин и угрюмо кивнула.  
  
\- Так что там с твоим отцом?- потерев свой шрам на переносице, спросил бородач у юноши с мечом (тот, после нескольких попыток этот самый меч пристроить под столом, плюнул и привычно прицепил его за спину).

  
\- А что с ним? Он важная шишка - как же, генерал... И я, раз пошел в армию, должен соответствовать.

  
\- Сочувствую, парень, - вздохнула старшая из женщин. - Я знаю, каково это.

  
\- Твой... ваш... отец тоже генерал?

  
\- Не генерал, а адмирал, и не отец, а мать. Мы редко видимся - к счастью для нас обеих, - женщина резким жестом опрокинула в горло стакан какой-то жидкости ядовито-синего цвета. - Устала... 

  
\- А кто тут не устал? - вздохнула младшая, занятая не столько общением с неожиданно подоспевшим сильным полом, сколько поглаживанием и почесыванием большой пятнистой овчарки, прилегшей у ее стула. - Чуть только за порог - давай, сражайся...

  
\- И не говорите, дамы. Меня вот эти порождения тьмы страсть до чего достали уже. Лезут и лезут, будто для них тут распродажу объявили! - светлоглазый тип фыркнул и проверил, как там кинжалы.

  
\- Порождения тьмы? Забавно. Мы вот с ребятами почти сутки от порождений света отмахаться не могли, - юноша почесал в красном затылке и неуверенно улыбнулся.

  
\- А какие они, порождения эти? - полюбопытствовала девушка с татуировками.

  
\- Те, которых я видел - уродливые и тупые, - усмехнулся в бороду брюнет.

  
\- Мои не лучше, - скривился юноша. - И еще они одержимые, вроде как. Ими что-то из другого мира управляет, а сами-то они безмозглые...

  
\- Одурманенные, - старшая женщина нахмурилась. - Вы тоже с ними встречались?

  
\- А то как же. Порождений тьмы за собой Архидемон вел. Но его, - веселый бородач зевнул с хрустом, - один парень укокошил. Мой, кстати, родственничек. И маг.

  
\- Слишком много магов вокруг, - буркнул долго молчавший беловолосый тип. - А где много магов, там будет сплошная политика уже к вечеру. Они же не могут так просто в нее не лезть.

  
\- Тут ты прав. Есть у меня один друг - маг, так вот он и политика... - монохромная пара собеседников временно выпала из общей дискуссии, обсуждая магов и политику.  
  
\- Юноша, вы что-то говорили о принцессе, - бледный тип с пистолетами поощрительно улыбнулся. Младшая из дам чуть вздрогнула.

  
\- А что тут говорить-то? Она меня, вроде как, любит, я ее тоже - но у меня упертый отец, а у нее чокнутая мать.

  
\- Аминь, - постановила татуированная девушка. - У меня, конечно, ни отца, ни матери, но что такое свихнувшийся родственничек-монарх я знаю хорошо.

  
\- Ах, Логан-Логан... как жаль, - покачал головой одетый в белое мужчина. - А ведь не худший был политик...

  
\- Что-то слишком часто политики стали с ума сходить, - рыжая женщина, не имеющая при себе видимого оружия, но производящая явное впечатление опасной, чуть свела брови к переносице. - Вот и наш советник не вовремя свихнулся... чертов Призрак и чертовы Жнецы... - очередной стакан синей жидкости отправился по назначению.

  
\- Промытые мозги? Ясно. Только у нас промывавший назывался "Король Теней" - и не надо так сверлить меня глазами, принцесса!

  
\- Ты - тоже принцесса? - вытаращился юноша, судорожно вспоминая, что надо делать при встрече с чужеземной принцессой.

  
\- Фактически, нет. Я уже королева, он по старой памяти зовет меня принцессой - и полно об этом! Есть вопросы поважнее. Например, кое-кто, - девушка со значением посмотрела на явно знакомого с ней стрелка, - обещал мне нового робота-казначея, вместо этого гадкого Хобсона! И где?

  
\- О, ты тоже делаешь роботов? Надо познакомить тебя с Элко! Вам явно будет о чем поговорить... вы даже похожи чем-то... очки вот зеленые... форма белая... только у тебя обе руки свои... - заинтересованно забормотал молодой мечник.

  
\- А у этого... Элко, правильно? У него что, есть чужие?

  
\- Нет, у него травма была, и теперь вместо одной руки протез. Хороший, но протез.

  
\- Хреново это, когда вместо своих органов протезы. Я знаю, я наполовину киборг, - мрачно вздохнула старшая женщина. - И мой... ну, в общем, мой мужчина тоже начинает понемногу превращаться в механоида. А как еще, если тебе в голову из ракетницы стреляют? Дурацкая техника. Заменить все кости мне? Да пожалуйста! Заменить все кости моему пилоту? Ой, это невозможно... Такое чувство, что у него аллергия на лечение! - кажется, синяя жидкость начала действовать: движения и речь рыжей стали резкими и отрывистыми.

  
\- Все может быть. - вернулся в беседу беловолосый тип. - У одной моей знакомой магички... да что ж такое, кругом они... в общем, у нее аллергия на магию. А, поскольку лечат у нас в основном магией...

  
\- Аллергия на магию? - тип с бородкой и шрамом удивленно поднял брови. - А как же она тогда колдует?

  
\- Очень, очень осторожно! - назидательно поднял палец седой. - Короче, парень, не грусти. Видишь, у всех нас похожие проблемы. Помни, что принцессы становятся королевами (черт, вот вот в моем случае это совсем не весело) и сами решают, кого им любить. Властных родителей можно держать на расстоянии. Даже самого сильного врага можно победить...

  
\- Ага, как его победишь? Это ж демон из другого мира! - почти обиженно протянул юноша.

  
\- Обожаю всякую пакость из других миров, - хищно улыбнулась рыжая. - Ладно, ребята, приятно было поболтать, но мне пора. Кто-то нажал на "Продолжить".

  
  
Женщина рассчиталась за свой загадочный напиток и направилась к выходу, одновременно активируя странное светящееся оранжевым переговорное устройство, закрепленное на левой руке.

  
  
\- Нам тоже пора... если, конечно, вы все еще хотите видеть вашего робота, моя королева, - ядовито проговорил мужчина в белом, и татуированная девушка нехотя кивнула, поднимаясь из-за стола. Ее пес успел уснуть, и его пришлось разбудить коротким свистом.  
  
\- Я еще посижу, - тип со шрамом ухмыльнулся и обвел заведение почти трезвым взглядом. - Скоро мои ребята должны подойти, будет весело...

  
\- А твои ребята веселятся как - выпивкой, играми или драками? - заинтересовался беловолосый.

  
\- Мои ребята веселятся по-всякому. Один вон даже церковь взорвал, до того веселый...

  
\- Я с вами тоже посижу, ладно? - юноша нервно взъерошил красные волосы, чуть помялся, но продолжил, - Хочу побольше узнать про то, как убивают демонов.

  
\- А чего там сложного? - удивились оба старших собеседника.

  
\- Берешь подходящий меч, держишь ритм - и кромсаешь его спокойненько. Ну, зелья еще можно иногда пить, - поделился проверенным годами опытом беловолосый.

  
\- А если все плохо, можно какой-нибудь пакостный приемчик использовать, - добавил брюнет.

  
\- Надо будет попробовать... - протянул парень.

  
\- Молодой еще, вот и нервный, - вздохнул парень с кинжалами. - Ты, главное, запомни: из сэйва мы вышли - и в сэйв возвратимся. А между тем и этим неплохо бы выпить.


End file.
